X-Files: Be The Future
by Dana-Scully
Summary: It's the future, and there's a project to be done.....Sorry, i stink at summaries, basically a life story of M&S.


1 X-Files: Be The Future  
  
Author: Dana-Scully  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Pilot, Abductions, Minor William  
  
Disclaimer: These are not mine, they are Chris Carter's, 1013's and possibly FX networks, I'm not completely sure. Donna, her backpack, and Ms. Hernandez are mine, dammit! Well, Ms. Hernandez is my Language Arts teacher, so I don't actually own her, but neither does Chris Carter! The relationship Donna and her parents have with her backpack is exactly the on I have with mine. I'm just the one that manipulates them….hehe.  
  
Summary: Donna Scully has a specific report to do one anybody of her choice, & she chooses her parents, Dana and Fox Mulder.  
  
Author's Note: This is a silly-fic. I wrote it during X-Files several several many many moons and suns ago, and am just now typing it up.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter's Creek Middle School B111 12:29 a.m.  
  
Hernandez always gives us too much projects. I mean, she knew who her couple was going to be, but still, the whole thing was really rather stupid and sappy. Shakespeare sucks anyway. She was not looking forward to this. It's going to be one long trip down memory lane that she really wasn't in the mood for.  
  
HCMS A Hallway 3:56 p.m.  
  
"Who are you going to do for your project?"  
  
"The 'rents."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Spooky?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are their real names anyway? I only ever knew them as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky."  
  
"Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully. At least that's what it was before the marriage."  
  
"Cool, Fox and Dana. Cool names."  
  
"They used to be F.B.I. agents."  
  
"Double Cool."  
  
"They were assigned to this special sector for unexplained phenomena, the X- Files."  
  
"Triple Cool. It should be interesting."  
  
"Right, you would think, right?"  
  
"Oh, you are so negative, it'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Her friend rolled her eyes in her head at Donna, she was always so pessimistic.  
  
4861 Chalfont Dr. Washington, D.C. 4:12 p.m.  
  
"Ma, Dad, I'm home." Donna yelled as she dropped her backpack on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Off the floor. I've told you about that."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." She groaned as she took it to her room. Her Mom was always getting on her case about leaving her backpack on the kitchen floor, people were always tripping over it, Mainly, her Dad, & they couldn't pick it back up, since it was so heavy.  
  
"How was school today?"  
  
"Humphf ala Mumphf."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How come I can't get a straight answer from you?"  
  
"I said fine."  
  
"One word is not an answer. How are you? Good and you? Fine, thank you, how was school today? Good, we got a new project in that Hernandez lady's class again. Would you like to start on it now? OK."  
  
"Mom, stop."  
  
"Normal Con-ver-sa-tion."  
  
"How did you know about the project?"  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"Mom, what did I tell you about all that stuff?"  
  
"Ok, then lest start on the aliens."  
  
"No."  
  
"Time-Space Warps."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then, Missing time?"  
  
"Same category."  
  
"Government Conspiracies.  
  
"No."  
  
"Abductions."  
  
"Same category as aliens."'  
  
"I'm running out of ideas here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, Shape-Shifters!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
That got rid of her  
  
"I give up."  
  
Mulder Residence 7:45 p.m.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Dad, I have this project to do, and I need your help."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, we have this project in Ms. Hernandez's class, and we have to interview our favorite couple and ask them about their jobs, and how they met, and sappy stuff like that. I have the paper here somewhere, there's a list."  
  
"How may pages?"  
  
"3."  
  
"That's kind of short for two life stories."  
  
"I know, I think she won't make a huge fuss, though, if it turns out to be four."  
  
"Me first."  
  
"OK, let's start at the beginning."  
  
"Right. Chapter 1, I am born. I am born, as I am told on the 10th of December, 1967…."  
  
"This is going to be a long night…."  
  
HCMS 12:10 a.m.  
  
3rd period, Ms. Hernandez a week later  
  
"Ms. Hernandez?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going to do oral presentations?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'll live."  
  
As time went on, though, she began looking forward to giving her presentation. She was getting so bored listening to stories of perfect couples with perfect jobs getting together, well, perfectly. It was so pathetic it was amazing. There were even a pair of McDonald's workers, ugh. She knew her story was going top kick ass.  
  
"Donna, you're up."  
  
Donna had deliberately not told anyone about her parents. She was waiting for a chance like this. As the class settled down for another story of Flight Attendants and Pilots that got together in high school, she began.  
  
"Fox William Mulder, born December 10, 1967.  
  
Dana Katherine Scully, born December 15, 1969.  
  
May 1992. A scientist with an PhD has been assigned to a special group of cases in the Federal Bureau of Investigations that deals with unexplained phenomena, the X-Files."  
  
At this, everybody sat up and started paying attention, even Ms. Hernandez.  
  
"That F.B.I. agent has been assigned to watch over a renegade agent that believes in the existence of extraterrestrials. His nickname at the F.B.I. training base in Quantico, Virginia, was Spooky Mulder.  
  
Through 12 years of partnership the name stuck and after every case on her final report she always did an evaluation of him and the case. It was purely out of habit, now. After all, the only reason she was assigned to work on the X-Files was to watch over Spooky Mulder, wasn't it?  
  
Over the years, she helped him debunk several cases with her scientific theories, and explanations because they couldn't tell their boss, Walter Skinner, what happened, what they saw, and had encountered on their endless barrage of case files. They had been all over the country, yet it was still mostly smaller towns that they investigated. It was towns like Bellefleur, Oregon, their first case together, that they had become so used to.  
  
They suffered, they triumphed, and they both disappeared without a trace. One day, Fox disappeared. He could not be seen or found anywhere. It was the exact same thing that had happened to his sister, Samantha, except the only difference is, the aliens finally returned him. Dana did the same thing, except hers was very different.  
  
After that, he disappeared for three years. They finally found him at a hospital on Orlando. He had severe amnesia. He could not remember who he was, what he did, or more importantly, any of his past with the F.B.I.. It was hard, but Dana nursed him back to health, surrounding him with memories. Good, bad, and some just plain ugly. But he needed to now the truth, to gain his memory back. A year and a half later, his memory came back. He was so happy and so relieved to finally be back and in control of his life, that on December 15, 2005, (Dana's 36th Birthday), he proposed and they were married in May. They have been living happily ever since. They have been married for 14 years. They have an 18-year old son off at college, William, and a 14-year old daughter, Donna. I know this because they're my parents."  
  
As she finished, everyone started clapping and cheering, this was cool.  
  
Mulder residence, 4:15 p.m.  
  
"Guess what? I got an A on my project! Everybody loved it!"  
  
"Aliens?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Wait, wait, how is it different? Come back here!"  
  
~*~ 


End file.
